Albion's Glee
by Randichele
Summary: Some of the gleeks learn where they really come from. AU
1. Chapter 1

**AN- This is and AU for both Merlin and Glee. Some characters and events wont be in this. Also, Merlin and Morgana are brother and sister not Arthur, Morgouse never got Morgana to turn against Arthur, Gwen and Arthur never saw each other as more than friends and Mordred was Uther's ward like Morgana. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Glee or Merlin, just the plotline and my characters.**

**Merlin and Eve's Children:**

**Santana Blaine and Sugar-17**

**Rachel and Ryder-16**

**Marley-15**

**Arthur and Morgana's Children:**

**Kurt and Sebastian-18**

**Sam and Brittany-17**

**Gwen and Lancelot's Children:**

**Puck-18**

**Jake-17**

**Mordred and Anna's Children:**

**Rory-18**

**Artie-17**

**Kitty-16**

**Elena and Andrew's Child:**

**Tina-17**

**Chapter 1**

Rachel was sitting in English when she was called to the choir room. Standing up, she gathered her things and set off for the choir room. She was more than confused as to why she was being pulled out of class, she hadn't done anything recently to be on the receiving end of Mr. Shue's ire.

A couple minutes later she got to the choir room and stopped short, it seemed that she wasn't the only one that was called from class. Puck, Marley, Jake, Artie, Kitty, Ryder, Kurt Blaine, Sugar, Santana, Sam, Sebastian, Tina, Brittany and Rory were there as well. Rachel walked into the room more and sat next to Marley getting a smile from the younger girl.

"Does anyone know what's going on?" Artie asked after awhile.

"No, but I think we're about to find out." Rachel said seeing Mr. Shue walking in the door.

"You senses tingling again princess?" Puck teased.

"No but I can see Mr. Shue Noah." Rachel told her best friend.

"Hey guys, what are you doing in here?" Mr. Shue asked them confused as to why they were in the choir room and not class.

"We were told that you wanted to see us." Rachel said her brow furrowing.

"What? Guys I don't know what you're-" Mr. Shue was cut off when he was thrown against the wall.

"I'm terribly sorry, but he was rather annoying." A woman with blonde hair and brown eyes said with a man by her side.

"Who are you?" Rachel asked from behind Puck. All of the boys had moved in front of the girls.

"Morgouse, and this is Odin." Morgouse said pointing to the man next to her.

"I'm sorry, but Morgouse as in related to Morgana Le Fay?" Rachel asked shocked.

"Yes, it seems as though they got a few things wrong though. Merlin was our brother and Arthur her husband. Morgana was never evil either, no matter how hard I tried to turn her." She said frustrated at the last part.

"Why would I want to be evil when I could kick your ass Morgouse?" A voice said.

"Sister dear where are you?" Morgouse asked smirking.

"Behind the piano." The voice said again.

"Morgana, it isn't nice to lie." Morgouse scolded.

"Well you aren't nice so why would it matter." Morgana said appearing in front of the group of teenagers.

"Point made." Morgouse smirked though Rachel could tell she was apprehensive from her posture.

"Sorry to break up this lovely moment but times ticking Morgouse." Odin said sarcastically.

"Odin, how are you?" Morgana asked distracting both of them.

"Not well Morgana." Odin sneered.

"Pity, really." Morgana smirked as he and Morgouse flew across the room.

"Really 'Gana?" A man with midnight black hair and bright blue eyes asked.

"What Merlin?" Morgana asked innocently.

"Never mind. You all need to come with us somewhere safe. We'll tell you everything when we get to Albion." Merlin said.

"How can we trust you?" Rachel asked taking the role of the leader.

"She has a point brother." Morgana said smiling fondly at her.

"Uh, none of you can remember anything before your sixth, fifth or fourth birthday." Merlin said shocking them all.

"We'll come with you after you explain. I know you want to take us away from danger but it's really the only way we can be for sure you're not going to hurt us or anything." Marley said surprising everyone.

"Alright, but how about we go somewhere else?" Morgana asked.

"I know where we can go." Rachel said before leading them all to the auditorium.

"Now you can explain." Santana told the two.

"You were all kidnapped and a memory spell was placed so you couldn't remember anything. The two back there took you all away from your real families and gave you to people loyal to them." Morgana said watching them carefully.

"Then why are you here?" Puck asked curiously.

"Well, we're two of the ten parents that you were stolen from." Merlin said.

"How can we get this spell off?" Rachel asked.

"Gaius told me what to do." Merlin told Morgana before chanting in a language the didn't understand. Suddenly everything came back in a rush to the group of teenagers.

"Daddy?" Rachel asked Merlin and he nodded at her.

"Can we go home?" Brittany asked from the embrace that she and Morgana were sharing.

"Yes." Merlin told her.

"Wait, do tell Mom and Uncle Arthur you were coming?" Blaine asked making the two blush.

"Really daddy?" Rachel asked amused.

"Lets go so we can explain." Merlin grumbled still blushing. They all grabbed hands and Morgana and Merlin started chanting again. Soon they were back in Albion, their home.

"Do you think they're going to believe us?" Marley asked suddenly.

"Maybe not at first but if you tell them things you remember then they'll believe you and hopefully not kill your father and I." Morgana said as they started towards the castle. They walked in and went to the Great Hall.

"Morgana thank God!" Arthur shouted before running to his wife and bringing her into a bone crushing hug.

"Ah, Arthur you're killing her." Merlin said watching as his sister's face turned purple.

"Right. Where have you two been and who are they?" Arthur asked releasing a gasping Morgana.

"They happen to be our children, nieces and nephews." Morgana said still gasping a little.

"That's impossible." Arthur said not really believing them.

"Where are the others Arthur?" Morgana sighed seeing the look on Brittany's face.

"Come on." Arthur said cooly before leading them into another room.

"Merlin!" Eve said flying at her husband and nearly knocking them both down.

"Eve, I'm alright." Merlin said.

"Good because now I'm going to kill you for worry me like that." Eve said before Arthur grabbed her.

"We found the kids." Morgana said bringing the spotlight to the group.

"Morgana, please tell me that you and Merlin didn't take them from their homes." Gwen sighed from beside Lancelot.

"No Gwen, they're really ours." Morgana said annoyed no one was listening to her and hurt that her friend thought she could take someone else's children the way her own were taken.

"Morgana, I." Gwen started to apologise but was stopped with a look from her friend.

"Do you all really think that Merlin and I would actually take them if we weren't sure? Merlin did the spell as Gaius told him to and it worked, they're finally home and yet you all can not listen." Morgana said before leaving the room.

"She's right mom, I mean why would she put someone else through the pain you were put through?" Puck asked Gwen who had tears in her eyes.

"Noah? Jake?" Gwen asked getting nods from them both.

"Wait, tell us who you, your siblings and your parents are." Eve said from beside Arthur seeing as her husband was mad that they didn't belive him and Morgana.

"Santana, Blaine, Sugar, Ryder and Marley. I'm Rachel and You and Merlin are our parents." Rachel answered.

"Jake, I'm Noah and Gwen and Lancelot are our parents." Puck said.

"Kurt Sebastian and Brittany. I'm Sam and Arthur and Morgana." Sam said hugging an upset Brittany.

"Kitty, I'm Rory and Mordred and Anna are our parents." Rory said.

"I'm Tina and I have no siblings. Elena and Andrew are my parents." Tina said from beside Artie.

"You found them." Anna said hugging her children.

"Yes. I think I'll show them to their room so they can sleep." Merlin said waiting for the parents to finish welcoming back their children.

**So what do you think?**

**Randi :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello lovely people, I have some news. I'm moving back to Texas and we're actually leaving this Tuesday if not sooner. The reason I'm telling you this is because I don't know when I'll be able to update again and you deserve to know if I'm being a douche or not. I also wanted to say thank you to the people who reviewed, it means a lot.**

**Disclamier- I do not own Glee or Merlin, just my plotline and ideas.**

**Chapter 2**

Rachel was sitting in the room her father had shown her after leaving the other parents. She couldn't believe that they would all think that Morgana and Merlin would actually kidnap them. Sighing, she got up and went to the window in her room. Looking out she saw all the stars and wondered if anyone from Lima would remember them and if Mr. Shue was ok. She also wondered if Quinn and Finn were back together now, not that she minded or cared anymore. After finding out that Finn had slept with her sister and told her he didn't, Rachel didn't think she could ever be in a relationship with him after that.

Hearing someone knock on her door she went to see who it was. Opening the door her jaw dropped when she saw a panicked Noah and a crying Beth.

"Your dad went and got her in Lima after Jake let it slip that Beth wouldn't know who I was. I didn't know where else to go Rae." Puck said pleadingly.

"Give her to me Noah and go sit down." Rachel said taking Beth from him and pushing him to one of the chairs in her room.

"I'm really sorry Rae, I would have gone to my mom if I knew where her and dad's room was." Puck sighed.

"It's fine Noah. She's just hungry." Rachel said giving Beth her knuckle to chew on.

"How'd you know?" Puck asked.

"When she started putting my hair in her mouth." Rachel said before her door banged open and Morgouse stepped in.

"Well if it isn't my dear little niece." She mocked.

"What do you want?" Rachel asked from behind Puck.

"You." She said before throwing Noah across the room where he crashed into the wall falling into unconsciousness.

"Why do you want me?" Rachel asked hugging Beth to her.

"Because, you have more power than anyone else in our entire family and if you turn evil with me, no one can stop us." Morgouse said in hopes of her agreeing.

Rachel didn't know what to say. She was more powerful than her dad and aunt? She didn't get to ponder the thought any longer as her parents and Morgana, Arthur and Puck's parents were coming through the door.

"Get away from my daughter Morgouse." Merlin said lowly.

"But I want to get to know my little niece Merlin." Morgouse said with fake sweetness.

"Well she doesn't want to know you." Rachel muttered making Morgana smirk.

"Really sister, didn't you learn your lesson the first time?" Morgana asked mocking Morgouse.

"Obviously not, I mean didn't you try repeatedly to bring Camelot down?" Arthur asked smirking.

"If Morgana, Merlin and Mordred had helped me I would have succeeded but they went and chose you." Morgouse sneered.

"Poor little Morgouse not getting what she wanted." Morgana mocked. Morgouse went to say something but screamed when she felt fire licking her legs.

Rachel couldn't believe she had done that. That explains how she set Quinn on fire in the first grade.

"That's not good." Rachel said staring at her aunt.

"Rachel, that longer you stare and concentrate on it the longer it burns." Morgana told her niece.

"Noah!" Rachel shouted running over to him.

"What is it with her and throwing people across the room?" Arthur asked.

"I think it's her way of getting rid of her anger." Merlin said.

"What's she got to be angry about?" Arthur asked exasperated.

"Not getting her way?" Merlin suggested.

"Can we debate on this later? Arthur, have someone lock Morgouse in the dungeon and Merlin, get Gaius." Morgana said.

"I don't think the fire's going out 'Gana." Gwen whispered so as not to upset Rachel.

"She must be thinking about it." Morgana muttered.

"Well get her to stop before she does something she can't take back." Gwen hissed.

"Rachel darling, can stop the fire please?" Morgana asked after giving Gwen a look.

"I would but then she'd escape again." Rachel said checking Puck over.

"She has a point." Morgana said.

"She really is Merlin's daughter and your niece." Gwen sighed smiling.

"Is that such a bad thing my dear friend?" Morgana smirked.

"Yes, if she has Merlin's brains and your temper then yes it is." Gwen said and Morgana grimaced agreeing with her.

Soon Morgouse was led to the dungeon where no one could use magic. Gaius came and checked on Puck and assured everyone that he would be fine but tat he would need to rest. Rachel hadn't said anything to anyone except to say that Beth needed to eat and Gwen left getting food for her granddaughter. Now Beth was asleep after being fed mashed up fruit Rachel was staring out of her widow thinking about what Morgouse said to her before.

Morgana was worried for her niece. She knew that Rachel was hiding something from them all but she wouldn't say anything in front of the others. She only hoped that Rachel would come to her or any of the others about her secret.

"Well tonight has been interesting and all but I need to sleep and I'm more than positive you all do as well." Gaius said before leaving.

"Rachel, is it alright if Noah sleeps on the couch?" Gwen asked.

"Yes, I'll look after him." Rachel said and Gwen smiled at her.

Everyone said good night and left. Rachel looked down at the sleeping toddler in her arms and smiled. She couldn't believe she was ever jealous of her, Shelby wasn't her real mom and she was part of Noah. Even though he could annoy her more than her siblings or anyone else, she knew that he wasn't who everyone thought he was.

Turning away from the window she went and laid Beth down making sure she wouldn't roll of during the night then got under the covers next to the little girl. Smiling she closed her eyes and fell into a blissful sleep.

**What'd ya think?**

**Randi :)**


End file.
